Justice Is On the Way
by Windrises
Summary: Batman put his self-doubt on hold, so he can save a young boy from the Joker.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Harley Quinn was created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm.

Batman returned to the Batcave. He paced around the Batcave, while looking more mopey than usual. Alfred Pennyworth noticed Batman's depressed look and asked, "Are you okay?"

Batman kept his head down while saying, "I'm not so sure about that. I'm starting to doubt the importance of being Batman."

Alfred had a shocked look on his face. He asked, "How could you say such a thing? Think about all the help you've done for Gotham."

Batman replied, "I haven't been as much of a help as I thought. During my past few missions, my presence barely made a difference. A few days ago, I stopped Killer Moth with a few small punches. It wasn't anything that a police officer couldn't handle. Yesterday, I tried to stop Kite Man, but he was an easy to stop threat that a nearby police took care of him." He walked over to his computer while saying, "Today, I solved the Riddler's latest riddles, but so did Detective Bullock. Bullock told me I might as well quit. He thinks that I'm a fake police officer and the Commissioner's pet."

Alfred responded, "At the risk of sounding rude, Detective Bullock is a slobbish fool. You shouldn't put much thought in how much he values you."

Batman said, "I'm not exactly a fan of the Bullock fanclub, but he makes some fair points. Of course, I can't stop being Batman. Protecting Gotham is essential to me. I need to find a way to make my crimefighting useful. I have to make a difference."

Batman walked around the Batcave while saying, "I've failed a lot of people." He looked around the Batcave and found a playing card in one of his costumes. He crushed the card and said, "That clown has ruined too many lives: He crippled Batgirl and took Rachel Dawes and Jason Todd away from me. My greatest disappointments are because of his sickest sins. I can't keep on fighting him."

Alfred asked, "What are you going to do?"

Batman had a stern look on his face while saying, "I'm going to show that clown that I don't find what he does funny at all. I'm going to scare him so hard, that he'll stay in Arkham Asylum forever."

The next day, Bruce Wayne was relaxing in Wayne Manor. He was reading a Space Ghost comic book. He looked up and saw the Bat Signal. He walked up to Alfred and said, "I'm going to go to my next mission. I intend on doing something of value this time."

Alfred replied, "Master Wayne, you were so upset last night that I didn't get a chance to remind you of today's party."

Bruce asked, "A party? You know that I could care less about those."

Alfred replied, "This party is more important than the others."

Bruce responded, "Then I'll try to be there." Bruce walked by his calendar and saw that it was February eighth. It seemed like an important day, but Bruce didn't know why.

Batman rushed to the police station's rooftop. He faced Commissioner Gordon and asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "The Joker and Harley Quinn escaped from Arkham Asylum."

Batman asked, "What are they up to?"

Commissioner Gordon replied, "They broke into the home of Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. Joker kidnapped their son, Adam."

Batman was ticked off at the Joker. Kidnapping was one of his most hated crimes. He said, "I'll bring the Joker down. He's going to be taught justice by the bat prince of vengeance."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Nobody knows where they are yet. Detective Bullock has been trying to do some detective work to find out."

Batman said, "I'm going to do my own type of detective work."

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Best of luck."

Batman went into the Batmobile and started driving around the city. He grabbed two playing cards out of his bag of evidence from his last battle with the Joker. He looked at the cards. One said 1940 and the other said 1992. Batman had never seen playing cards that had those numbers on them. He figured that they were a clue to where the Joker was hiding. He tried to think about a place in Gotham that had those numbers. He suddenly remembered that there was a building, at Crime Ally, that was built in 1940 and had some remodeling done in 1992. Batman started heading towards the building.

Fifteen minutes later, Batman arrived at the building. He parked the Batmobile. He used a grappling hook to get to the building. He burst inside and saw that his detective work had paid off. The Joker, Harley, and Adam were in the building. It was an old building that had clownish decorations to cover up what a mess it truly was.

The Joker had an excited look on his face while saying, "Wow Batman, I'm so proud of you. I was as scared as a crow that nobody would be able to find out my vague clues." He and Harley clapped while saying, "You didn't disappointment me."

Batman started walking closer to the Joker while asking, "What was your scheme this time?"

The Joker whispered to Batman, "Harley's been driving me nuts. She keeps talking about how we should settle down and have a kid. I kidnapped a kid to make her shut up."

Batman angrily asked, "What's with you? Do you think that separating a family is funny? How do you sleep at night?"

The Joker replied, "I sleep with a blanket made out of playing cards. By the way, I'm looking for an old crowbar of mine. Do you remember the one I'm talking about? I used it to defeat an old sidekick of yours." Batman grabbed the Joker and punched him to the ground.

Harley walked up to Batman and said, "Hey, stay away from my man."

Batman pointed to the Joker and replied, "This is no man. This is a monster."

Harley responded, "You're the one who's no man. You're all bat." She used a mallet to punch Batman in the stomach.

The Joker got up and kicked Batman to the ground. Joker said, "I could use a babysitter. Interested?"

Batman replied, "The only thing I'm interested in is making your smile turn into a never ending frown."

The Joker responded, "I'd like to see you try."

Batman got up and threw the Joker across the room. Batman looked across the room and saw Adam. He was ten years old and was hiding behind the TV.

Batman looked at Harley and asked, "Do you think that the Joker loves you?"

Harley folded her arms and said, "He sure does. He's the perfect family guy."

The Joker jokingly replied, "I'm the best boyfriend and daddy there is." The thought of the Joker being a good family guy made himself burst into laughter.

Batman grabbed the Joker and sad, "I'm tired of your sick, evil sense of nonsense. I've dealt with over two hundred criminals and you're the most despicable of them all."

The Joker pushed himself away from Batman. He started walking to Harley while asking, "Did you hear Batman's big news? I've won the record of being his most despicable enemy." He started doing a victory dance while saying, "I've beaten years of competition from the inmates of Arkham Asylum. They're nothing compared to me."

Harley replied, "Honey, I'm so proud of you. You've been accomplishing so many wonderful things recently. You're the most amazing clown in the whole world." She kissed the Joker. Batman and Adam had a grossed out look on their faces.

The Joker offered Batman a handshake while saying, "We should really be celebrating all that I've accomplished. How about a party?" Batman grabbed the Joker and punched him several times in the row. The clown tried to fight back, but the dark knight was fighting with fast moving intensity.

Batman picked up the Joker and put him next to the window. He was tempted to throw the Joker out the window. The Joker could tell what Batman was planning, so he burst into a chaotic sounding laugh. Batman looked across the room and saw Adam. If he risked getting rid of the Joker's life, he might become a bad influence to the kid. Batman decided to let the Joker live, but he beat him up enough to make the evil clown get sleepy. Batman said, "Even you can't make me break my no killing rule, so no matter what you do, I'll never become the monster that you are."

The Joker replied, "True, but I'm always going to come back. I'm never going to retire."

Batman responded, "As long as there are evil clowns, they'll be a bat to bring justice to the city." The Joker laughed while passing out. Batman put handcuffs on the two clowns.

Batman walked up to Adam and said, "I'm going to bring you back to your parents." Adam smiled.

Batman drove to Mr. and Mrs. Robinson's house. He and Adam walked to the door. The parents opened their door and were delighted to see their son.

Adam said, "Batman saved from me from some scary clowns."

Mr. Robinson shook Batman's hand and said, "My wife and I can't thank you enough."

Batman looked and saw Adam hugging his parents. A tear came out of Batman's eye and landed on the ground.

Mrs. Robinson asked, "Are you okay?"

Batman explained, "A long time ago, a monster took my parents away from me."

Mrs. Robinson put her hand on Batman's shoulder and said, "You saved our family. Your parents would be so proud of who you've become."

Mr. Robinson looked at Batman said, "We may of lost our son forever, if it wasn't for you. Don't give up being Batman. You make a bigger difference in people's lives than you can ever imagine."

Batman cried a tear of joy and replied, "Thank you."

Batman went back to the Batcave. He looked around and didn't see Alfred. He figured that Alfred was cleaning something in Wayne Manor, so he got on his Bruce Wayne suit and looked around for him.

Bruce looked around his kitchen and saw Alfred and a birthday cake. Bruce said, "Alfred, "I finally realized that being Batman is a good thing. This afternoon, I took care of a problem that Detective Bullock couldn't handle."

Alfred replied, "Wonderful news to hear."

Bruce asked, "What's the cake for?"

Alfred said, "It's February eighth, a very important birthday."

Bruce looked at a birthday cake for Bill Finger. Bruce said, "I've been working hard to make you, Alfred, happy and my parents proud of you. However, I can never forget my other father, the one that's responsible for me being the crime fighting superhero that I name." He looked up at a painting of Mr. Finger and said, "I can never thank you enough. Eighty years ago, you created a vision of a man who would protect citizens and inspire kids. Your inspiration lives on forever, because Batman's never going to leave. Happy birthday Dad."


End file.
